This invention relates to drilling equipment technology.
Vertical drilling into the ground or substrates such as concrete, asphalt, or rock is often required in utility (i.e. water, gas, etc.) and construction projects. A hand-held drill is typically used for such drilling. Although the hand-held drill is highly portable and generally adequate for light duty drilling of holes of only a few feet in depth, hand-held drilling can result in back and carpal tunnel injuries to the operator. High noise levels and the close proximity of the operator to the drill can also result in hearing loss if adequate ear protection is not used. In road construction projects, the operator must frequently operate the drill in high traffic areas, thus further increasing the risk of injury.